There are numerous methods and devices available for testing of bolts, nuts, inserts, and other fasteners. Most of these prior art devices are relatively expensive. There exists a need for a device to permit accurate and timely testing of a large size of such fasteners to assure that they are safe to use. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a low-cost fastener testing device which is versatile enough to test a variety of diameter of fasteners. It is also desirable that such testing devices have the capability of being mobile so as to permit field testing of fasteners.